


just me, him and the moon

by dunklenacht



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, bc i can‘t write that i‘m sorry, this doesn‘t get too spicy though, this is just me practicing making out scenes tbh, what about it, yes the title is from an 1d song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunklenacht/pseuds/dunklenacht
Summary: They memorized each other so perfectly that they found the others lips like it was the only thing they were meant to do.





	just me, him and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly needed to practice writing some making out scenes so i just thought Hey lets give the minsung nation something so here! 
> 
> it‘s really short tho sorry for thatsjdj But i hope it’s still readable and enjoyable!
> 
> ++ support skz cb tomorrow!! <3

Moonlight was the only source of light that was currently shining through their room and made the two boys‘ faces almost invisible but yet they memorized each other so perfectly that they found the others lips like it was the only thing they were meant to do. 

 

It had been a long day for both of them, homework and professors making them lose their minds so intimate moments like these were more than precious to them. It became way too rare for them to even kiss each other hello and goodbye but now they had a week off and they wouldn‘t like to do anything else but this.

 

As soon as they both settled down on their shared bed Jisung immediately made his way onto Minho‘s lap and attached his lips to the older‘s. Minho, a little bit surprised at first, responded happily and his hands found their place on the younger‘s small waist, squeezing lightly which caused Jisung to gasp. 

 

Minho used this opportunity to slip his tongue inside the other‘s mouth to which Jisung made a happy noise in the back of his throat.

 

”M-Minho...“ The younger whined quietly as the said boy made his way onto Jisung‘s sensitive neck and kissed along his jaw.

 

”Hm?“ 

 

”P-Please don‘t stop, _please_ “ 

 

Minho felt his stomach heating up at the younger’s begging and smirked.

 

”I wasn‘t planning to.“

 

And he continued licking and sucking at the other’s neck and Jisung‘s whines and begs only became louder and breathier.

 

”I missed this so much Sungie. I missed you so much.“ Minho whispered against his skin and kissed the new hickey he had made softly. It made the younger look absolutely gorgeous with the moonlight illuminating him. 

 

”I missed you too Hyung... So much.“ Jisung‘s voice was now quiet again and he kissed the older again, this time with less heat but the same passion which made Minho melt.

 

As they parted Minho almost choked on his own spit. Jisung looked beautiful. Totally and breathtakingly beautiful. He breathed a little heavily, his eyes were big, bigger than usual, and his lips looked red and bitten from his boyfriend‘s attacks. 

 

”You‘re so incredibly beautiful“ Minho said as he admired the younger.

 

Jisung groaned out of embarrassment and started giggling.

 

” _Stopppp_ , why are you getting sappy now, you know I get embarrassed!“

 

Minho laughed at that and placed a short peck on Jisung‘s lips.

 

”I know, that‘s why I do it. You getting embarrassed is just too cute.“

 

Jisung shook his head and snorted.

 

”I love you.“

 

”I love you too.“


End file.
